


Not Little Girls Anymore

by philindas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, F/M, SkyeSophiaSadie verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your otp going through a second honeymoon phase when their kids are a bit older. The kids know what’s going on and are really embarrassed about it, especially when their parents flirt around them, knowing what it will lead to later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Little Girls Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this otpprompts prompt (http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/107520603384/imagine-your-otp-going-through-a-second-honeymoon). Set in my super fun skyesophiasadie verse which one day I will have written in its entirety but for now will just be posted through random one-shots. I had /way/ too much fun with this.

Phil Coulson was excited. He was more than excited. He was _ecstatic_.

For the first time in almost three months he was going to have all three of his daughters under one roof again, and he couldn’t stop smiling about it. Skye had been busy with school and hadn’t come home since she’d driven up in August, but she’d promised she’d be home for Thanksgiving, so she’d be home by the time he wrapped up with work. Sophia had ballet after school, so Melinda was picking her up after she took Sadie to the mall to find a dress for dinner at Peggy’s, and he was in charge of bringing home some form of take out for dinner.

Skye had texted him and requested pizza, so he was currently in line at her favorite pizza shop, waiting for the large pepperoni pizza with hot wings and cheesy breadsticks (and the salad he knew his wife would appreciate). His phone vibrated, and he pulled it out of his pocket, smiling at the picture Sadie had assigned to Melinda that dominated the screen.

“Miss me already?” he can practically hear his wife’s eyeroll when he answers, and he grins.

“Sadie wanted me to make sure you got cheesy breadsticks,” she replies, and he can hear the rumble of the car and Sadie and Sophia talking in the background. “And Soph requested pink lemonade.”

“So _demanding_ ,” Phil teases, and he hears both his daughters protest in the background. “I ordered breadsticks and I’ll grab the lemonade when I pay. Skye’s already at home, she’s supposedly setting the table.”

Melinda snorts, and he hears Sadie in the background say “Like that’s gonna happen” and he rolls his eyes, looking up when “Coulson!” is called by the pizza counter. “Gotta go babe, they’re calling my order.”

Sadie and Sophia course out goodbye before Melinda murmurs it softly as well; he ends the call with a click and grabs a jug of pink lemonade on his way to pay.

_

“Daddy!”

The chorus of three voices rather than two causes Phil to grin as he gets out of the car; Skye crashes into him moments before Sophia and Sadie- he wraps his arms around all of them, pressing a kiss to the top of Skye’s head.

“You’re taller,” he says when they move apart, his hands on Skye’s shoulders as he inspects her head to toe. She rolls her eyes, crossing her arms and tossing her hair off her shoulder, and he frowns. “And you cut your hair.”

“It’s just a few inches,” Skye comforts him, coming forward to hug him again. “Hair grows back.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Phil answers, slinging his arm around her shoulders as they follow Sophia and Sadie back into the house, watching the younger two carry the food into the kitchen. “So, how were midterms?”

“All my computer classes went well, Italian was decent and Shakespearean Lit can kiss my-”

“Language, Skyler,” Melinda cuts her off as they walk into the kitchen, not looking up as she finishes setting the table. Skye winces.

“Sorry Mom. I was supposed to do that.”

“Like you _ever_ set the table,” Sophia said with a snort, pulling her long hair out of her ballerina bun before helping her mom with the napkins. Sadie giggles as she settles in her chair, and Skye rolls her eyes as she sits next to her. “So do you have a boyfriend?”

Phil chokes on the beer he’d grabbed and Melinda doesn’t bother to cover the snort as she claps his back, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his cheek, resting her chin on his shoulder and smiling. “Hi honey.”

Phil sets his beer down and tugs her gently in front of him, fingers lacing together against her lower back as she slips her arms around his neck. He leans forward and kisses her, smirking when a chorus of “ew gross!” comes from their girls. “Remind me why we were excited to have all three of them together again?”

“We think they’re cute or something,” Melinda answers, fingers flirting with the waistband of his shirt before she slips away, settling at the end of the table as Phil grabs his beer and sits opposite her.

“We’re _very_ cute,” Sadie replies primly, selecting a piece of pizza and two slices of cheesy bread while her parents roll their eyes. “So Skye doooooo you have a boyfriend?”

Skye chews on her pizza, eyes downcast, and Sophia practically vibrates in excitement. “What’s his name? Is he cute? What’s his major? Where’s he from? Have you-”

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” Skye interrupts her, taking a sip of her lemonade and picking up a wing. “I have a girlfriend.”

There’s a moment of silence as everyone stops, until Sadie speaks.

“So what’s her name?”

“It’s Jemma. She’s an exchange student from England,” Skye answers, face lighting up as she details how they met. Melinda catches Phil’s eye across the table and smiles, and he returns it easily.

“God how do you two flirt even when you aren’t talking?” Sophia asks, shaking her head in disgust. “You’re literally just looking at each other and you can tell you want to go to bed.”

“Are you guys tired?” Sadie asks with a frown, and Melinda glares at Sophia, who merely smirks.

“Your sister is just making a joke, sweetie,” Phil answers, nudging his middle daughter. “A terrible one, but a joke still. We can’t go to bed until we’ve watched a family movie.”

Sadie beams, swinging her feet, and Skye just rolls her eyes as Sophia nudges her dad back.

“If there isn’t salad on everyone’s plates in the next sixty seconds, we’re all going to bed before a movie.”

Skye’s groan is the loudest.

_

Melinda manages not to jump at the hands on her hips, moving into her husband’s touch as he presses his front to her back, humming softly when his mouth descends to her neck.

“You’re distracting me,” she says lightly, eyes sliding shut as he sucks on the skin just below her ear, her body arching back into his as she grips the edge of the sink in her soapy hands. “ _Phil_.”

“We own a dishwasher for a reason,” he replies, murmuring against her neck as his fingers slip under the waistband of her jeans, teasing the skin of her hips as she bites back a moan. “The sooner we watch this movie the sooner I get you into bed, as Sophia so graciously put it.”

Melinda snorts, breath hitching as Phil’s hands slip further into her jeans, fingers stroking the inside of her thigh. She turns her head, nose pressing into Phil’s cheek as she bites her lips, eyes squeezing shut as his hand moves and-

“This is the _kitchen_ where we _eat_!” Skye’s voice is loud behind them and they both freeze; Phil carefully and soundlessly slips his hand out of Melinda’s pants, though he stays pressed against her.

“I’m just helping your mother finish the dishes,” he says, his face buried in Melinda’s neck as she tries to not outright laugh at his words. Skye makes a noise of disgust, followed by an obscene hand gesture Melinda sees in the darkened window.

“Skyler Marie,” she says; Skye’s face pales and she swallows before smiling weakly.

“Sorry Mommy?” she tries, and Melinda shoots her a look of contempt over her shoulder.

“Go get your sisters and pick a movie. We’ll be in in a minute,” she says, and Skye nods, leaving the kitchen quickly. Melinda sighs softly, finishing the last few dishes while Phil rests against the counter next to her, arms folded over her chest. “We should probably have another talk with Sophia about sex.”

Phil chokes on the water he’s drinking; Melinda smirks as he flails, and when he finishes coughing, red-faced, he looks at her in disbelief. “I thought you gave her the talk when she turned thirteen.”

“I did. But she’s in high school now and sex is a bigger deal now than it was in middle school. And she can’t keep making comments around Sadie like she did at dinner tonight- she’s still too little to understand,” Melinda replies, shrugging. “They’re getting older, Phil. They’re growing up. They’re going to have se-”

“Please don’t finish that sentence,” Phil interrupts, suddenly looking pale. “They’re babies. The only people having sex in this house are us. My girls are still little princesses in fake tiaras and lipstick an inch outside of their lips.”

Melinda smiled softly, drying her hands on a dishtowel before coming to stand in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Skye is twenty. Sophia is fifteen. Sadie is ten. They’re not babies anymore, honey. As much as I hate to admit it, our girls are growing up.”

Phil sighed, hands gripping her hips as he tugged her closer, fingers slipping into the back pockets of her jeans. “Still doesn’t mean they should be having sex.”

“Oh Daddy,” Sophia says as she walks into the kitchen, eyebrows knitting together briefly in disgust at her father’s hands in her mother’s back pockets before she grabs a bottle of iced tea out of the fridge. “You don’t really believe your twenty year old daughter hasn’t traded in her v-card?”

“HEY!” they hear Skye yell from the living room, and Sophia claps her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing.

“And I’ve had ear plugs in my bedside table for the last two years. Do you even realize how loud you are, Dad?” Sophia asks, skipping out of the kitchen and leaving her parents openmouthed in disbelief. “C’mon, the movie’s starting!”

“We had to have all girls.”


End file.
